The mounting of wall panels in place on vertical studs to form a wall assembly has been accomplished in a number of different ways. Nails, screws and other such mechanical fasteners have been used for this purpose. Also, adhesive tape has been provided on the studs for adhesively engaging the adjacent wall panels to releasably secure the wall panels in place on the studs. Disclosures relating to the use of such tape are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,667 and 4,069,639.
While the foregoing connecting means are satisfactory in many applications, it is possible that they are not suitable in cases where the wall panels are twisted, warped or bowed. It has been found that various wall panels, such as plywood, gypsum wallboard and the like are often manufactured and shipped to job sites without carefuly handling. Many such panels arrive twisted, warped or bowed and, in this condition, they will not stay in place when installed in a wall using conventional connecting means of the type described above.
Because of this problem a need has arisen for an improved wall assembly and means for mounting the wall panels of such an assembly to accommodate wall panels that the twisted, warped or bowed or otherwise damaged in manufacture or shipment so that the wall panels will be usable and need not necessarily be discarded.